


No Matter What

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Don’t be fooled Lena loves her dads, Every family fights, Found Family, Obviously her dads love her, Pre Nightmare on Killmotor Hill, Sabrefamily, Violet’s a great sister, post Friendship Hates Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Tyrian and Indigo officially decide to adopt Lena. Although, the timing could’ve been a lot better.
Relationships: Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing, Lena & Indigo Sabrewing, Lena & Tyrian Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Tyrian Sabrewing/Indigo Sabrewing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	No Matter What

Despite Tyrian’s attempts to make light conversation, the only other person occupying the car wasn’t in the mood to speak, mostly out of frustration. With it being the dead of night and the fact Tyrian had tracked down Lena so close to Beagle territory didn't sit well with him. He sat forward, both hands gripping the steering wheel.

As soon as they reached the driveway of the Sabrewing household and put the car in park, Tyrian collected himself before realizing Lena had jumped out to further avoid him, made her way up the stairs, passing a tired Indigo as he held the door open for them.

Both men followed suit and made it in time before Lena took another step on the staircase that led to her and Violet’s bedroom.

”Don’t you move a muscle, young lady”, said Tyrian as Indigo shut the door and joined him by his side.

From the center of the staircase, Lena finally looked Tyrian in the eye. “What?”

“Lena, do you have any idea what time it is?”

She rolled her eyes. “Beats me. My phone died.”

“It’s midnight”, said a stern Tyrian.

“Where were you?”, asked an earnest Indigo.

“I went out to see Webby and the guys. They just got back from an adventure”, said Lena.

“It couldn’t have waited until the morning?”

Tyrian placed both hands on his hips. “No. You _snuck out_ to see your friends.”

Lena glared at him. "I didn't think I'd get caught. Besides, I'd never ask you to come get me because I was walking home before you found me. I’m more mature than you two make me out to be, ya know.”

“Sweetie, it’s not that we don’t trust you”, said Indigo. “It just makes us concerned when you go out without telling us where you are or when you’ll be back. If you’re going to be out late, we prefer if you text or call us once in a while”, said Indigo, trying to be the level headed one.

“Exactly”, nodded Tyrian. “And until you understand that, Lena, we’re going to have to ground you.”

Lena looked between Tyrian and Indigo. Neither would let up. She shrugged her shoulders. “It doesn’t matter what you say", said Lena as she casually leaned against the railing. "I don't have to listen to you."

“Excuse me?”, asked Tyrian.

“Ty-”, began Indigo as he placed a gentle hand on his husband’s shoulder.

Tyrian ignored him. “Lena, you’re thirteen. You shouldn’t be out this late. So, from now on, your Dad and I are going to set a curfew for when you need to be back home. Until then, you’re grounded for two weeks. No phone, no television and-”, he hesitated. “-no friends until your grounding is up.”

“Forcing me to do what people tell me to?!”, exclaimed Lena. “Don't worry, I have  _plenty_ of experience with that." She immediately frowned.

Slowly softening his expression, Tyrian massaged his temple as he let out a strained sigh.

"Look, I’ve already accepted the fact that I'm just your next charity case. You’re not my parents so you can stop treating me like I’m your daughter.” Tears were starting to form in her eyes. “We may as well be acquaintances because even after what you promised me, that's all it feels like we are", concluded Lena. The hurt was prominent in her eyes. She suddenly wished she could vanish into the shadows.

Tyrian looked at his husband with the same concerned look on his face.

Has she truly been feeling this way?

Tyrian frowned. He stepped closer to her, attempting to reach for her hand. “Lena, I-", he said calmly.

She took a step back. "Don't touch me", she said solemnly. "Just leave me alone." Without giving either of them another chance to speak, she ascended the stairs, proceeded down the hall and into her room.

Tyrian sighed as he walked into the living room and slumped into his recliner, hiding his face in his hand.

Indigo sat beside him placing an arm around Tyrian’s shoulders and one hand on his forearm. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Yes”, said Indigo as he nudged Tyrian’s shoulder. “She doesn’t hate you and you weren’t too hard on her. There’s nothing wrong with a little discipline. She knows how much you care. You are a great parent”, said Indigo as he gave Tyrian a tender kiss on his cheek.

Tyrian chuckled, grasping his partner’s hand. “So are you, Indy.”

“She just needs reassurance that we aren’t giving up on her and no matter what she says or does will ever make us love her any less.”

“I always thought that went without saying.”

“However, if I had to be satisfied with one take away from tonight, I’m fine with it. It’s a start.”

“What would that be?”

Indigo smiled down at him. “That was the first time Lena called this place, ”home“.”

Both men let it sink in before giving each other a kiss.

"Don't you think it's time we show her the paperwork?”

“Yes, you’re right, Indy. Let’s go.”

As the two of them stood, Indigo stretched. “I’m surprised the commotion didn’t wake Violet.”

“On the contrary-”, came a voice from the kitchen. Violet entered the room, bedhead and all, clutching two mugs of hot chocolate. “I’ve been up for three hours. I’ve also been informed it’s customary to offer someone in distress a hot beverage. Considering I make one for Lena every time she awakens from a nightmare, I see no reason why an argument between a parent and child should differ by comparison.”

“Smart girl”, said Indigo, beaming proudly.

“She gets it from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, a comment, what have you. Have a great day/night!


End file.
